


Games Played

by jeongcheongs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kind of sin but not as bad as some other stuff i wrote before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Zhengting and Xukun are coworkers that “hate” each other.Stuck at work, they decide to have a “friendly” competition.Loser has to suck the winner’s dick.No biggie.





	Games Played

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE yALL WILL ENJOY THIS HAVE FUN READING!

“Yo what the fuck are you doing? We’re supposed to be working.”

 

Zhengting sighs, turning to face his coworker, the exasperation evident from his glaring eyes to the tapping of his feet.

 

“What do you want, Xukun?”

 

“I want you—” Xukun crosses his arms, voice raising, “to actually do your work. Not stalk… who the fuck are you even stalking? Bi Wenjun? You’re so fucking creepy!”

 

“What I do is none of your business!” Zhengting scoffs, putting his phone on the table screen down, “and it’s Christmas Eve! We should be home with our families, not stuck here baking five hundred fucking gingerbread men! No one even likes gingerbread men anymore.”

 

“I don’t care, Zhengting. Boss Zhang asked us to bake the fucking cookies, so just do it. If he arrives tomorrow morning and they’re not all done, we’ll definitely be fired. Or actually, _you’ll_ be fired since I’m actually doing work here.”

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes. Xukun is just so fucking annoying! Would it kill him to not kiss up to the boss for just one second? Boss Zhang isn’t even going to know if they baked five hundred cookies or four hundred ninety nine cookies or two hundred. As long as they’re edible, they’re passable and can be sold. 

 

Xukun stalks away to check on the gingerbread men currently in the oven, leaning over the table to grab the timer on the opposite side. Zhengting stops and stares, admiring the lean line of Xukun’s thighs. Xukun may be annoying, but he’s fucking hot. Like, _crazy fucking hot_. It’s not the first time that Zhengting has noticed, how toned his muscles are, the firmness of his abs, the clench of his biceps. Can he just like, do Zhengting a favour and fuck him or something? Or eat him out? For research purposes of course. Zhengting just wants to know if he’s as good as he has heard people say.

 

“Why don’t we play a game?”

 

Zhengting’s eyes snap up immediately, unsure if he had been caught staring. From Xukun’s telltale smirk though, he’s pretty sure that the younger noticed.

 

Zhengting coughs. “What do you suggest?”

 

“We have a competition to see who can bake more gingerbread men in the next hour.”

 

“That’s it?” Zhengting laughs, “Bring it on, _August._ ”

 

“—But theres a twist, _Austin_.” Xukun cuts in, a single eyebrow cocking up. “The loser has to suck the winner’s dick.”

 

Zhengting stills, mouth slipping open in surprise at the “punishment”. 

 

“That’s pretty…gay.” Zhengting stammers, unsure of what to say. “Aren’t you like… straight?”

 

Xukun rolls his eyes, arms crossing again in a huff. “Actually for your information, I’m bisexual, which you would know if you ever bothered to actually get to know me.”

 

“…S-shut up and watch me beat your ass, Xukun. Everyone knows I make the best cookies in town.”

 

“Get ready to suck my dick, bro.”

 

 

////

 

 

_How to make gingerbread men: collect all your items, mix them all together, cut them into the shape of weirdly proportioned humans, stick them in the oven and BOOM, gingerbread men complete._

 

It’s already an unfair fight, where Xukun already has the ingredients all collected and Zhengting is left to scramble around the kitchen to find them. 

 

What even is in gingerbread men? Is there even actual ginger in gingerbread men? What about the  gumdrop eyes and stuff? Does he have to do those parts too?

 

“This is so fucking unfair, Xukun.” Zhengting shouts, looking over to see Xukun already putting his first batch in the oven.

 

“Not my fault you never help out back.” Xukun retaliates, finger wagging at Zhengting. “Now hurry, don’t make this competition easy for me.”

 

Zhengting sighs, returning to his own batch. Honestly, he’s not as bad at this at it seems. It’s just that he can’t seem to bring himself to work quicker. Maybe he _wants_ to suck Xukun’s dick. Who knows? Zhengting certainly doesn’t.

 

The two run around the kitchen, trying their best to bake as many gingerbread cookies as possible. At least, Xukun was trying his best, and Zhengting was… trying, at least.

 

Zhengting’s not sure how much time passes, but Xukun’s phone rings, the obnoxious tone of _I Wanna Get Love_ bouncing off the walls.

 

“So, how many did you make?”

 

Zhengting scans his gingerbread men, quickly tallying up his numbers. 

 

“Ten…twenty… twenty-five…thirty-five…forty-five…fifty-five…fifty-seven!” Zhengting whoops, grinning as he turns to Xukun, smile immediately slipping off his face as he’s met with the sight of Xukun’s cocky expression. There’s no fucking way that Xukun beat him, right? Zhengting actually tried,  ~~kind of~~!

 

“Look’s like I beat you, Zhengting. I got seventy-three.” Xukun smirks, leaning against the table as if he owned the place, which Zhengting really wants to point out that he obviously _doesn’t_ , but that probably won’t help him in this situation.

 

“So... are you going to come here and suck my dick or what?” Zhengting can hear the arrogance in Xukun’s voice. God, can he just shut up?

 

“…Are you not going to take off your pants?” Zhengting asks, gesturing to Xukun’s clothes as he continues to linger on his side of the room.

 

Xukun strides over to the stool in the corner of the room, pulling it towards the center and sitting up straight on it, eyes with an avid sparkle in them. “I think I’ll let you do the honours,” Xukun hums, a smile hovering on his lips.

 

Zhengting’s jaw drops, his cock twitching at how dominant Xukun was acting. Timidly, Zhengting walks over between Xukun’s spread legs, sinking down onto his knees.

 

“Don’t be shy, cupcake.”

 

Zhengting flushes from his neck up to the tip of the ears, ducking his head down to avoid Xukun’s gaze. Zhengting’s hands rise to the waistband of Xukun’s pants and underpants, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Time seems to stand still. 

 

“Are you okay, Zhengting?” 

 

Zhengting nods, fingers brushing against Xukun’s hips.

 

The effect was instantaneous, Zhengting’s eyes widening as the bulge in front of his eyes starts to press harder against the fly of Xukun’s pants. Zhengting could feel Xukun shudder, and it gives Zhengting the shot of confidence he needs to tighten his grip on Xukun’s waistbands, lifting them and dragging them down in one swift motion, letting them pool against Xukun’s ankles.

 

Zhengting yelps, Xukun’s cock almost smacking him against the face as it pops out and— _Wow._ Xukun’s cock is fully exposed and even at a half hard state, Xukun’s really… impressive. Zhengting could feel the blood racing to his own cock as he stares at Xukun, mouth slightly ajar. 

 

Zhengting clears his throat. “Well, Xukun,” he says at last. Zhengting’s voice sounds unsteady, without the usual smooth charm to it. “You certainly have nothing to be ashamed of. I—I understand why you’re so confident now—Haha.” Zhengting coughs out an awkward laugh, hands hovering in mid-air, frozen as if unsure of what to do. Zhengting gingerly places them on Xukun’s thighs, eyes looking up to meet Xukun’s gaze halfway, locking.

 

Zhengting chokes on his breath, the intensity in Xukun’s eyes catching him off guard, and he looks kind of crazy, but Zhengting would compare it more to the intensity of a thousand suns. Zhengting whines, embarrassed at the way Xukun was looking at him, hand slowly dragging upwards against Xukun’s hips and down to wrap around the base of Xukun’s cock.

 

Xukun’s head is thrown back and he groans, loud and clear, his cock throbbing in Zhengting’s grasp. Zhengting dives in closer, nuzzling his nose into Xukun’s cock, before sticking his tongue out and licking the drop of precum off Xukun’s tip. Hands slide into Zhengting’s hair, tugging on Zhengting to tell him to fucking do something.

 

Their eyes met again, and the corner of Zhengting’s mouth lifts into a smirk, eyes narrowing, as if taunting Xukun. “What do you want me to do, Xukun?”

 

A groan tears from Xukun’s throat, his grasp in Zhengting’s hair tightening. “ _Please,_ ” Xukun growls, “I don’t care, just fucking do something.”

 

Zhengting hums, seemingly satisfied as he leans down to take Xukun’s entire cock into his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue. Xukun gasps, head dropping back as strings of ‘ _oh my fucking god_ ’s and ‘ _yes_ ’s spill out of his mouth. Zhengting sucks in his cheeks, slipping Xukun down to the very back of his throat, nose burying into Xukun’s pubic hair as he lets Xukun thrust up into his mouth, the head of Xukun’s dick pounding into the back of his throat. 

 

“Do—Do you not have a f-fucking gag reflex?”

 

Zhengting shakes his head, trying to smile at Xukun the best he can with a dick in his mouth, but Xukun’s too far gone to notice at that point, rambling about how Zhengting was _such a good boy,_ and how _good and beautiful_ Zhengting was. 

 

Zhengting pops Xukun’s cock out for a deep breath, hands reaching up to spread the precum around Xukun’s head. Zhengting leans over again, taking kittenish licks up and down against Xukun’s length, tongue slipping into Xukun’s slit, making Xukun tug _hard_ against his scalp, tears collecting in the corner of Zhengting’s eye at the pain, but he takes Xukun back into his mouth anyways, always one to please. 

 

Zhengting continues to pump, massaging up and down Xukun's length with both his mouth and hands, and Zhengting can proudly say that Xukun doesn't last very long after this. Xukun pulls out, gripping Zhengting’s mouth open as he fists himself, with only a warning rambled out in the middle of a bunch of gibberish before coming over Zhengting’s face with a strangled moan, hands milking himself dry. Zhengting reaches a finger up to scoop some of the cum off his face, slipping it into his mouth to lick it clean, sultry eyes looking straight into Xukun’s lazy gaze.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Zhengting.” Xukun groans, coming down from his high. “I think I actually like you now.”

 

“I’m glad that my amazing blowjob skills changed your mind.” Zhengting says, eyes rolling. “Now are you going to help me with _my_ problem or am I going to have to deal with this myself?”

 

Xukun pulls Zhengting up into a bruising kiss, his other hand reaching behind to grope at Zhengting’s ass. They pull apart, wolfish smiles on their faces. “I’m sure you’re _very_ tired after all the cookies you just baked, it would be ungentlemanly of me to make you handle this on your own.” Xukun says, already tugging Zhengting’s shirt and pants off.

 

“It would also be ungentlemanly if you fucked me without treating me out to dinner later.” Zhengting says, smirking at Xukun, and Xukun laughs.

 

“We’ll deal with dinner later, now where’s the lube?”

 

 

////

 

 

“Hey boys! Sorry I dropped by unnoticed. I realised that requesting five-hundred gingerbread cookies was unreasonable and— W-what the fuck? Did you just fuck in my kitchen?”

 

_“Well, shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) whelp this was shorter than i wanted it to be.
> 
> 2) I really love reading any comments you have and i really appreciate them so please tell me what you think!
> 
> 3) im sorry i havent been updating my chaptered fics :( its summer and im a bit busy on vacation
> 
> 4) just.. thank you so much for reading and putting up with my work and stuff :) i love yall <3


End file.
